Friend Zoned
by Fiddlesandgiggles
Summary: For a very long time,Mikan has been rejected by many of her infamous crushes. She stumbles apon a boy who is really dense,otherwise knowned as 'Natsume' the front issue cover of seventeen magazine. Realizing he is a stuck-up conceited narccistic boy,she tries to avoid falling in love but does anyway. Will Mikan escape the friend zone?
1. Chapter 1

Friend Zoned.

* * *

(a/n:Hi this fanfic was edited partially by 'FreezinWinter' thank you so much for the advice,i will surely endure it)

_Written by:Fiddlesandgiggles._

_Co-editor:FreezinWinter_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Gauken Alice._

* * *

~Chapter one:Burnt Food~

I picked up the clothes from the rack,and placed it on the counter.

A women in her thirties appeared.''How may i help you''i said.

''My size is zero but their is no size tag on this''.

''Let me get that checked for you'' I said as I took the shirt.

Her eyes wandered to my name tag. ''Do you know a women named Yuka?"

''Oh yes. She is my mother."

''So you must be Mikan! Nice to meet you." she said while smiling.

''We are childhood friends. Would you tell her I said hi?" she said.

''Oh but I don't know your name-''

''It's Karou Hyugga. I gotta go so never mind about that shirt." she said then  
dashed off.

''Wow,what a kind lady,wonder what made them separate'' I said to myself.

I shrugged off my thoughts and continued my work.

* * *

I laid on my bed,continuing my thoughts on that women.

What if she knew something i did not know.

I stood up and shook my head,i must be crazy.

The door opened slightly,showing my mom smirking.

''Hey Mikan,i cooked dinner want some?''.

My face cringed in disgust,''no thanks''.

''Why not''.

''Because everytime you cook,it usually ends with the smoke-detector going off''.

Yuka's face fell,''You should be glad that i feed you from morning to noon''.

''Yes i should be glad to have gas''i said while smirking.

''Whatever,your going to eat my food whether you like it or not''.

Before she closed the door i said,''Your friend Karou Hyugga asked me to tell you hi''.

She hesitated,then opened the door widely.''What did she say''.

''Um not much,only that you were childhood friends-''.

''As if,she was my rival from the start''Yuka interupted.

''Why were you guy's competing.''i said.

Yuka clicked her tounge,then sat next to me on my bed.''We were envious of each other''.

I nodded,''So that caused your separation''.

Yuka nodded,then quickly stood up.''The rest,i choose not to talk about dear''.

I nodded while smiling,''okay,tell me when your ready''.

Yuka grinned,''Yeah''.Then she walked out of my room and closed the door behind her slowly.


	2. Striking resemblance

Friend Zoned.

* * *

Written by:FiddlesAndGiggles.

Disclaimer:i don't own gauken alice.

* * *

~chapter two:Weird Jerk~

''Ferdinand magellan became first to sail from the atlantic ocean to the pacific ocean,then named it the peaceful was on his voyage for the westward route for spices,but was killed in during the battle of mactan in the philiphines''Jinno said,reading a quarter of a page from the history book.

''Now class,who was killed during the battle of mactan in the philiphines''.

Nobody raised their hand,except me''Ferdinand Magellan''.

''Good job Mikan''.

I nodded in satisfaction,being the only smart kid in your class makes you feel really special.

* * *

I made my way out of class,then slowly headed into the art room.

''Your back Mikan''a lady who looked drenched in paint said.

''Yup,so where is the paint-brushes and oil pastels Miss Mina''.She pointed to the bucket of brushes and pastels that were sitting on a table near me.

I took the brushes and dipped them in a opened paint can,slowly i trailed the wet brush on the canvas.

Soon after 5 minutes the canvas had a portrait of the sea painted on it.''great job Mikan,would you ever consider joining our art club''.

I shook my head,''I have much work to so i can't occupy my-self''.

Mina nodded and placed a ribbon on Mikan's head,''Tie this around your wrist and you will have good-luck''she said.

''Thanks''.

''Your welcome''Mina said then walked out of the room.

I smiled and took the ribbon off my head and tied it around my wrist.I stood up and gathered the messy paint-brushes and empty cans.

The door opened,i dropped the paint brushes and cans.I looked at the boy standing at the door.

But not just any boy,he had the same red eyes as that women i saw yesterday,same face structure but the rest are all boy related.

''Have you seen Miss Mina''he said.

I shook my head,''No''.

He scratched his head,''Tell her that i want to ask her something''.

He walked out of the room,mumbling senseless words to himself.

Shit he was handsome.I Shrugged my thoughts off and gathered the paint brushes and cans that were on the floor.


End file.
